


Serenade

by nwhepcat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a goof, Gen, Gross ditties kids sang in the 20s, Seriously I mean gross, Wee Bucky, asthmatic!Steve, wee Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwhepcat/pseuds/nwhepcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sings a little song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's International Fanworks Day

Buck’s first visit to Steve, he climbed in the window. “Don’t tell your ma I’m here.”

“Why?”

“Got sent to my room without supper. I snuck out.”

“What for?”

“For singin’.”

“You got in Dutch for singin’?”

“It was what I sang that was the problem.” A lopsided grin stealing over his face, he raised his voice:   
_My Bonnie has teeburculosis  
 _My Bonnie she has but one lung  
 _She hawks and she spits in her pocket  
 _And dries it and chews it for gum.____

___Steve laughed so hard he got an asthma attack, and no matter how much he begged, Bucky would never sing it again._ _ _

___After his Ma got the TB, Steve never asked again._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Kids used to sing this in Steve's era.


End file.
